Haunted
by Ticklesivory
Summary: Obidala. A series of 100 word prompts originally posted at The Obidala Fan Forum.


A series of 100-word challenges originally posted at The Obidala Fan Forum

Non-canon, AU, and slightly silly. : )

The Prompt was: Haunted

Each submission (between the lines) is exactly 100 words.

* * *

_"Have you asked her out yet?_

"No."

_"When are you?"_

"Soon…"

_"No better time than the present. Besides, Padmé's here on Coruscant now. What could be more convenient?"_

Obi-Wan could think of several things. The lack of someone's presence for example….

"Once I get Anakin settled I'll…"  
_  
"You're procrastinating, Padawan. You're not getting any younger, you know."_

"Don't you have anything better to do?"

Several companions of Knight Kenobi shook their heads as they watched him walk by.

"And to think that we all once believed that being haunted by the Force ghost of your Master was a _good_ thing."

* * *

"Obi-Wan, is everything all right?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I'm just wondering why you keep looking over your shoulder. "

"It's nothing."

Obi-Wan wasn't that experienced with dating and first-time kisses were awkward enough, but this was ridiculous. He needed to concentrate on the moment and focus or else Padme was going to offer him a handshake and call it a night.

And then suddenly it happened. Her mouth was on his with just enough tongue -- slow, tender, and romantic. Perfect.

That is, until the dreaded blue apparition showed up.

_"Tilt your head more, Padawan." _

And then Obi-Wan choked.

* * *

"Obi-Wan, do you not want to do this?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then what's the matter?"

"I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"I'm being haunted."

"Haunted?"

"By Qui-Gon. I'm worried he's going to show up again."

"Would he do that?"

"Afraid so. Since he died, he's a lot more ornery. And bored. I don't trust him."

_"Padawan! That hurts."_

"Master! Will you please leave!?"

"Where is he?"

"Far corner."

"Master Jinn? Is this what you wanted to see?"

Suddenly, Padme bared her breasts, causing a blushing Qui-Gon to make a hasty exit.

"I think that did it." Obi-Wan snickered.

* * *

Sated and out of breath, the lovers recuperated.

"I was beginning to think my Master had passed on to the Dark Side -- become a perverted voyeur or something."

"That wasn't the first time, was it?"

"No. Our first kiss, at the holovids, and in my starfighter."

"Your starfighter was a bit cozy for us. How did he…?"

"He was sitting on the hood."

"Oh. Maybe he learned his lesson."

"I hope so."

Qui-Gon knew pride was a downfall, even in one's Padawan, but he was quite pleased with himself that he had finally learned how to dim his glow.

* * *

"I wish to file a complaint."

"Against whom, Knight Kenobi?"

"My Master."

"This is highly irregular."

"I know, but he's become an annoyance."

"Protect their former Padawans, Masters do, even after death. Lead them, help them…"

"Spy on them?!"

Mace Windu leaned forward. "I'm afraid we don't understand."

"He's been watching a lady friend and I while we are….uhm….engaged in…uhm….rather compromising situations."

"Is that so? Master Yoda, in communication with Master Jinn, aren't you? Isn't there something you can do?"

"Speak with him I will, but know Obi-Wan, you should. A mission he has to perform."

"A mission? What mission!?"

* * *

"Are you sure he's going to show up?"

"He will. Every time we make love he does."

"Every time?" Padme gulped.

"Just about. I wasn't sure at first. He's gotten quite subtle, the sneaky bastard."

"So, we're setting a trap for him? Seriously, Obi-Wan, I love you and you turn me on, but I don't think I can do this, knowing he's watching."

"That's why we're just pretending."

The groans were ridiculous sounding, and Padme was doing her best not to giggle when Obi-Wan suddenly jumped up, activated his lightsaber and highlighted a very surprised ghost standing near their bedside.

Tell me about this mission."

_"Knowing too much about the future is not a good thing, Padawan." _

"Tell me, dammit!"

_"Can't this wait? You're quite nude, Obi-Wan." _

"Didn't seem to bother you before."

_"I had a mission…" _

"Which you're going to tell me about…RIGHT NOW."

_"Two possible futures I have seen and I'm making sure one doesn't come about."_

"And spying on us while we're in the bedroom is part of that assurance?"

_"There need to be children…I thought you might require my assistance."_

"Not hardly. Looks like I need to make a respectable woman out of you, Senator Amidala."

* * *

"_Have the ring?"_

"Yes."

_"You should shine your boots." _

"I already did."  
_  
"Maybe visit the Temple barber?"_

"Master…"

_"Nervous?" _

"I wasn't until you showed up."

_"Want me to leave?"_

"No. Who would stand with me?"

_"I don't really stand." _

"Alright, float then. I think you're more excited than I am, Qui-Gon. Is it because we've altered this horrific future of yours?"

_"Can't a Master reveal a bit of pride in his Padawan? Ready?" _

"Ready."

_"It's not a funeral you're going to, smile." _

"Too scared to."

_"Then behold your future." _

Obi-Wan watched as Padme approached the wedding platform.

_"Much better, Padawan."_

* * *

"You're doing great."

"The contractions are coming closer now.

"Qui-Gon says to find your focal point."

"Tell Qui-Gon he's more than welcome to get down here and have this baby himself."

"Don't forget your breathing."

"Obi-Wan…"

"Sorry. You know I could help. Just a bit of Force…"

"No! I told you I'm having this baby naturally."

"Ok."

_"Tell her she's fully dilated. Shouldn't be long now." _

"I'm not telling her anything else, Master. Hey! What are you doing looking down there!?"  
_  
"Purely for obstetrical assistance, I assure you, Padawan." _

"Uh huh. Ow, Padme, you're squeezing my hand too tight. Ow!"

* * *

"One year old already. I can't believe how time flies. How long before we know if he's Force sensitive or not?"

"Any time between the first and third year."

"How will we know?"

"Other than the blood test? You'll know. You'll start seeing signs he's above average."

"I already do."

"I mean something other than being devastatingly handsome like his father."

"Of course. Something like what?"

The toddler suddenly looked across the room and squealed with delight. "Boo!"

Obi-Wan turned to glance over his shoulder where his son was looking and saw Qui-Gon's ethereal form take shape. "Something like that."

"He's already eaten and can get his cup out of the cooler himself. Bedtime is at eight-thirty and make sure he cleans his teeth first. Do not let him stay up and watch 'Pirates of Corellia.' It gives him nightmares."

"Padme, we're going to be late."

"But what if something…?"

"Everything will be fine, darling."

"All right."

"I'll meet you at the lift."

"Master? Are you sure you'll be all right?"

_"Of course, Padawan. You and Padme go out and enjoy yourselves." _

Qui-Gon's confidence disappeared however, when the lad yelled out from the 'fresher.

"Boo? I need your help!"

* * *

One step inside the darkened common room and Obi-Wan had a bad feeling.

"Qui-Gon?"

When the lights came on, Padmé let out a gasp. It looked as if a battle had occurred. Pillows, toys, books, and even food were scattered all over the room.

Both Padmé and Obi-Wan rushed through the apartment to the sole source of light coming from Benjamin's room.

Inside, they found the boy sound asleep. The glow was coming from Qui-Gon who stood vigil in the corner.

_"Sorry. I just couldn't say no." _

Obi-Wan let out a cynical huff. "You never had that problem with me!"

* * *

"Boo? Why come I can't hug you? I see you, but you're not like Daddy."

_"No Benjamin, I'm not." _

"Why come?"

_"Because I have passed onto the next life. I'm a Force Ghost, a spirit who likes to visit here occasionally." _

"Mama says you visit too much."

_"Does she?" _

"She says you need a life."

_"That would be convenient." _

"But I don't want you to go away. I like it when you come here."

_"And I like being here."_

"Boo, would you tell me a story? Sumthin with pirates in it."  
_  
"Of course I will. Just don't tell your mother." _


End file.
